Insanity's Villains
by angelrider13
Summary: Nemofic! The Asylum is empty. The Inmates are loose. While they run and laugh and play and hide, she watches and waits to shift the tide. She understands them in a way no else does. Because she is one of them too. Request for Ayame.Tenou
1. Gotham's Ghost

**Hey, peoples!  
**

**This is the prologue to a request by in which various villains meet Nemo! Enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nemo.**

* * *

**Insanity's Villains**

They were rumors.

Nothing but mere whispers, really.

The Asylum was home to the worst of Gotham, the sick, the bloodthirsty, the insane. Those that feared nothing, except maybe the Bat. The local law enforcement was a joke, corrupt and unreliable at best. Aside from the commissioner and a few others, none of them were to be taken seriously. The staff of the Asylum were no better; never actually rehabilitating any of the Inmates and sometimes assisting in their escape. It was a simple cycle, break out, fight the Bat, go back in.

Never ending, never changing.

Except it did change.

It started after a rookie villain had managed to break out for his first time. He hadn't been three blocks away when a woman appeared. She didn't say anything to him, just regarded him solemnly with foggy hazel eyes. Unnerved, the rookie left her where she was and continued on. Only to see her again. And again. And again.

She never spoke a word. Never made a sound.

Just watched and waited.

When at last she spoke, she turned her face to the black night sky and whispered, "He comes," before stepping back and vanishing into the shadows.

Moments later, the Bat was upon him, rounding him up and dragging him back to the Asylum.

He was welcomed back with open arms by the Inmates and he retold his story. The Newer Inmates were shocked and nervous. Something other than the Bat was lurking in the night. When asked for more details, the Rookie found he couldn't remember the woman's face, only the hazy hazel eyes remained in his memory. At this, the Veterans all traded knowing looks.

It was her.

The Nameless Girl.

Nemo.

She had vanished years ago. The Joker had taken her with him during one of his routine breakouts. She had never returned. It was as if she had vanished for she hadn't been seen since. Until now.

Now, she followed them. Watched them.

They all saw her from time to time, silent and observing. She rarely spoke, but when she did, her voice was hollow and detached, yet child-like in its innocence. She never interfered with them, but nor did she help them.

She just watched and waited, disappearing and reappearing as she saw fit.

And no one could remember her face. Any details were smudged out or glossed over in their memories. The Veterans found themselves forgetting the girl they knew that had aimlessly wandered the halls of their prison.

She became a myth, a guardian, a warning, a sign. Some thought she was the Bat's eyes, others thought she was their Angel. No one could tell and no one could ask.

She was a mystery, a spirit that came and went as she pleased.

She was the Ghost.


	2. The Flower

**So these are all probably going to be drabble-like things. I don't know if any of them will actually get passed 1,000 words...meh. I'll post them anyway.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Nemo. Nothing else.  
**

**Now, ONWARD!**

* * *

**The Flower**

Poison Ivy smiled in satisfaction at her latest work. The inside of the greenhouse was crawling with life; trees, flowers, vines, shrubs. Almost the entire area was covered in green.

That was when she heard it.

A soft, singing, child-like voice, echoing through the night.

"When will the rivers be clear again?" It sang, ringing in Ivy's ears as she tried to find the source. "When will the sky be blue? Can you tell me when?"

Ivy turned when she felt someone walk up behind her. She whirled around, ready to go on the attack, only to be met with the sight of a young woman, a girl really. She was small and fragile looking, skin pale, body thin. She was nothing special to look at, but her eye made chills run down Ivy's spine. It was like they were looking _through_ her. They looked like they would be a bright hazel if they weren't so unfocused and glassy, like a fog had permanently settled behind her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked cautiously, guard still up.

The girl walked right passed her, over the grass and straight through several plants. But before Ivy could unleash her wrath on this strange girl, the plants sprang back into place, as if they had never been touched. The girl paused in front of one of the more exotic flowers, fingers reaching out to lightly skim across delicate petals.

"What a pretty flower," she says tonelessly, "But every rose has its thorns."

And Ivy suddenly knows who this girl is. It's been years since anyone has seen her, but Gotham's Underground doesn't forget, not one of their own. She's Nemo. That Nameless little girl that used to wander the Asylum's halls aimlessly and without purpose. The one the little seedlings are calling the Ghost.

Ivy felt her lips quirk into a smile as her stance relaxes. "Hello, Nemo," she greeted

Nemo's lips twitched slightly, but her face remained, for the most part unchanged.

Ivy turned back to what she had been doing before Nemo's arrival. "So, to what do I owe the visit?" she asked casually, "Is the Bat coming?"

"Hmmmm, not tonight," Nemo said in a tone that almost sounds like a nonchalant drawl, "Nemo wanted to see the Flower's garden. So she came for a visit."

"Oh? How nice of you."

"How strange."

Ivy found herself turning back to her unusual visitor with a confused expression. Nemo was staring back at her, foggy eyes focused on her face. "What, may I ask, is strange?" she asked.

"The Flower," Nemo answered, nodding in her direction, "She acts as though Nemo is not a threat."

Ivy's brow furrows in suspicion. Nemo is from the Asylum, she's one of them. That in and of itself warrants caution, but the way Nemo spoke, it was like she meant something else. Ivy blinked and suddenly, Nemo's lips were curling into a Cheshire grin.

"The Flower takes pride in her beauty. The Asylum is home for her, a place she will always go back to," Nemo's grin grew wider, "But Nemo shall never again return."

And then the woman-child let herself fade through the trees, the plants curling around her slight form. And then she was gone, like she had never been there in the first place, leaving a stunned villainess in her wake.

"It's nature's way of telling you something's wrong," the child-like voice echoed through Ivy's greenhouse, chilling her to the bone, "It's nature's way of telling you in a song. It's nature's way of receiving you, it's nature's way of deceiving you."

* * *

**Whelp. There it is. Nice, slightly creepy, drabble.**

**Who should I do next? Anyone have a preference?  
**


	3. The Nightmare

**So here's the Scarecrow's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nemo.  
**

* * *

**The Nightmare**

* * *

Fear was a strange thing, a powerful thing.

Scarecrow mused as he brewed his latest batch of fear toxin. Everyone had a fear after all, and no matter how hard they fought, how fast they ran, or how brave they tried to be, that fear caught always caught up to them eventually. Always.

Fear was inescapable.

Sure, it could be delayed. Deterred. But it could never truly be _stopped_.

That was why it made the perfect weapon.

Because no matter how hard people tried, there was no such thing as fearless.

Fearless. An adjective. Definition: the absence of fear.

Impossible.

Everyone feared something.

Everyone.

It was an inescapable fact.

Scarecrow straightened after carefully pouring the last ingredient into the vial. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. Ironically enough. The Master of Fear getting a heart attack from surprise. Ha. The Joker would have a field day with that one.

On the opposite side of the table was a woman. Her head rested on her arms, which were draped on his work table, hazy eyes wondering over the various tubes and vials laid out before her. Slowly, she dragged her eyes up to his. She didn't say anything, didn't make any kind of move. Just sat there and watched, expression blank of any kind of emotion. The Gotham villain found himself wondering how long she had been sitting there, silently watching him.

It took him a moment, but Dr. Crane did recognize her. The young girl that had wandered the Asylum's halls aimlessly, eyes blank and empty. Nemo. The Nameless Girl.

"So it seems Nemo has come to pay the Master of Fear a visit," he drawled.

Nemo said nothing. Did nothing. Her only movement was her eyes following his every move, the hazy irises oddly sharp. She was a complete blank and Scarecrow found himself wondering what it would be like to see her emotionless face scrunched up in fear. Sweet, delicious, powerful fear.

"Nemo, dear," he said, "I've just completed a new fear toxin. An excellent formula according to my calculations, but I need to be sure, you see. Can't distribute a product without testing it first! It's bad marketing."

Nemo slowly straightened and for a moment, he thought she would run. Yell. Fight. Protest. Nemo did none of these things. Instead, she rolled up her sleeve and calmly held out her arm, her blank expression never changing. Scarecrow was surprised, but he was not going to pass up a willing test subject. So he picked up a syringe and filled it with a dose of the completed toxin. Nemo didn't flinch when the needle pierced her skin. Didn't try to run as the toxin entered her blood. Didn't scream when Scarecrow pulled away.

She didn't do anything.

Nemo looked blankly at the puncture wound in her arm before slowly dragging her cloudy eyes up to the man before her.

Scarecrow waited. But nothing happened. He was shocked. This formula was supposed to be more powerful than the previous one. Perhaps he had measured wrong? Or mixed up an ingredient?

"The Nightmare is confused."

Dr. Crane was snapped from his thoughts by Nemo's calm, hollow voice, her tone as blank as her expression. He nodded slowly, still trying to figure out what went wrong. "The formula is not working for some reason," he said, more to himself than her, "I must have miscalculated somewhere."

Suddenly, Nemo's blank expression changed. Her lips split into a wide, toothy grin and her eyes flashed with a sudden insane clarity, gleaming in the dim light of the room. Scarecrow found himself backing up as she stepped closer.

"Even nightmares have fears," she said softly, voice a haunting whisper that echoed loudly in the silent room. His back hit the wall and her grin widened as she leaned up to whisper into his ear, "They fear the Fearless."

The lights flickered, going out for a few seconds. And when they came back on, Nemo was gone. As if she had never been there in the first place. As if she had been a Ghost.

* * *

**I actually really like this. Nemo, you are so creepy and perfect. I love you forever.**

**Any villain suggestions? I already got the Riddler, just trying to figure out how to make his chapter...riddlery. If that make sense.  
**

**Until next time,  
**

**~Elri  
**


	4. The Queen

**Hello, my lovlies!**

**I'd like to apologized for the lateness. Unfortunately, one of my fics of plagiarized and the event made me REALLY reluctant to write anything. It took me a while to get over it. But I did! :)**

**New chapter! Yay! I wrote this one a bit different from the others, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Story is mine. Nemo is mine. The words are mine. Everything else is DC's.**

* * *

**The Queen**

* * *

It was well known that Joker was the King of Clowns.

Simply put, he was _the_ King.

He was Batman's most feared Rogue. His number one enemy. His archnemisis. The Joker was a force to be reckoned with. He knew how the Bat worked, what made him tick. Sure, Gotham had other Rogues, all of which were dangerous in their own rights. But they all functioned with some kind of plan, some kind of rational goal in mind, something they wanted. The Joker had no such goal. There was no plot or scheme to get some amount of money or some priceless treasure. No. There was none of that. It was all to see how the Bat worked.

The Joker wanted to see how far he could push. Wanted to see what is would take to make the Bat _break_.

And he took it farther than any other Rogue ever would have dared.

He did the unthinkable.

He killed the Bird.

He killed Robin.

And everyone thought the Bat would break.

But he didn't.

The Bat didn't break. But he was broken.

And the Joker knew. He knew and he just sat in his cozy cell in Arkham and laughed and smiled and taunted. Because the Bird was dead and the Bat was angry. The Bat wanted to _kill_ the Joker and the Joker wanted him to. And the Bat almost did.

But he didn't.

And time passed and a new Bird was born and bloody wounds turned to painful scars that would never fully heal.

And most people forgot.

Most people.

Except for the Bats. Because the Bats _never_ forget.

And the Rogues. The Rogues didn't forget either. Because something changed that day; something about the relationship between the Bat and Joker became real to them. Something they couldn't place before.

And it became an unspoken law in the Underworld that Joker was the King.

They were not loyal to him. They were not friends with him. They were not his subjects. Gotham was not his kingdom.

But Joker was the King.

Time passed and moved and changed and this is one thing that stayed the same.

Joker was King.

And every King had a Queen.

The Queen was always there. Even when she was not wanted; even when she was abused and hurt and broken. The Queen supported her King with everything she had. And she was both respected and pitied for it.

Because the King had eyes for one person and one person only. And it was not his Queen.

But still the Queen endured, following faithfully.

For what was a Queen without her King?

* * *

Harley hummed as she went over her plans again. Her Joker, her King, was in Arkham and she was not. And that was not right, for if she was free, then surely by all rights, the Joker should be free as well.

"Oh Mista J will be so pleased," Harley squealed to Bud and Lou. The hyenas grinned up at their mistress, sitting faithfully by her side. "We'll go on a romantic getaway for two! Rob a few banks, maybe a museum or two, have a romantic candle light dinner…" she trailed off with a love sick sigh.

"That sounds lovely."

Harley jumped and spun around, Bud and Lou jumping up and snarling at the intruder.

"Hey! How'd ya get in here?" Harley asked, pointing an accusing finger at the intruder.

The figure stepped into the light, revealing the form of a woman. She was dressed in all black: black pants, black boots, and a black sweatshirt, the hood pulled over her head leaving her face in shadows. But her eyes, her foggy, hazel eyes somehow shined in the darkness. The figure shrugged casually and tucked her hands into her sweatshirt pockets.

"The door was open," she said simply.

Harley deflated some, blinking in surprise. "Oh," she said simply, "Well that doesn't mean ya can just waltz in uninvited! Who are ya anyway?"

"Nemo."

"Nemo? I'm pretty sure I've heard that somewhere before…" Harley trailed off tapping her chin in thought before her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, "That's it! You're that little girl Mista J took once!" Harley suddenly glared, "Well he's mine now and ya can't have him! Go get ya own!"

Nemo simply tilted her head to the side. "Own? Nemo does not want her own?"

The Queen of Clowns blinked. "Huh? Then whatcha want?"

Nemo shrugged again before dipping into a low bow. "Nemo wanted to meet the Queen, that's all."

Harley frowned. "Queen?"

"Every King needs a Queen," Nemo said, stepping forward. Bud and Lou start growling again, but as the woman gets closer, they whimper and back away, ears pressed flat against their heads. Harley pays them no mind, watching the stranger in front of her. "Nemo wanted to see what kind of Queen the King of Crime would take."

"Oh," Harley said, rubbing the back of her head and blushing slightly, "I don't know what to say. Ya really think I'm a Queen?"

Nemo nodded solemnly. "The Queen rules the kingdom when the King is gone and the King rules the Queen. The King takes and the Queen loves. Takes and loves takes and loves. But does the King love the Queen back?"

"Well of course he does!" Harley shouted, now angry that someone dares to question her relationship with Mista J.

But Nemo just looked at her, hazel eyes bright and misty and knowing, and began to slowly pace around her. "Does he?" There is no taunt in her voice. No insult. There isn't even curiosity. "Does he really? The King takes and takes and takes and kills and laughs and takes and the Queen follows in his shadow, waiting and loving." Nemo stopped behind Harley and the villainess found herself unable to move as lips brushed against her ear.

"The King has everything. Everything," Nemo whispered, "But what does the Queen have? What does the Queen have that is truly hers? The King has the Kingdom and the Queen, but what does the Queen have? She does not have the Kingdom. She does not even have the King."

"That's not true," Harley chocked out, feeling tears burn the backs of her eyes.

Nemo just hummed and rested her chin on Harley's shoulder. "Isn't it?" she asked softly, "Isn't it? The Queen has nothing. Nothing at all. And she is blind to it." And then Nemo's voice took on a sad edge and she's leaning into the other woman, almost as if to offer comfort. "She has nothing. The Queen of Nothing. But she will not see it. No matter how she is abused. She is blind. She is foolish."

And the Nemo's weight is gone and, despite her hurtful words, Harley finds herself suddenly empty, cold rushing into her and leaving her numb.

"And still she follows," Nemo's voice echoed from the shadows, "And still she loves. Because he is the King of Crime. And she, the Queen of Fools."

* * *

**So yay or nay to this chapter?**

**Until next time,**

**Elri~**


End file.
